Sonic X: The Abridged Fanfic
by TailsFan555
Summary: Sonic X: My Way! Sonic, Tails, and others are transported to Chris' world, but with a twist! First Fanfic! Read and Review, I DO want to get better!
1. Chapter 0: Introductions

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with SEGA, 4kids, or anybody else who owns Sonic/ Sonic X!

Chapter 0: Here Comes The Hedgehog (Again?)

Notes: After the 1st chapter it will just be the abridged storyline of Sonic X, also, this was planned to be an actual abridged series but I couldn't get people to voice act, and people to help me edit, and the proper mic to be Tails (Call me Tails in the reviews too!)! So here's Chapter 0!

Here we are, as usual, Sonic about to destroy Eggman, but it turned out different this time... Here's what happened, oh, and by the way, It's me, Miles Prower, but call me Tails! Anyways...

Sonic was running through Eggman's traps as usual at his usual speed (I say usual alot in this chapter get used to it). I gave him the ring to spin dash, blah blah blah, you've probably heard this before.

Eggman kidnapped Cream ,as usual, while she was playing an early copy of Sonic Generations. My question is why was she playing in a flower field right next to Eggman's Base. Back to the subject, she kidnapped her now let's skip to the part you actually wanna know. "What Happened that was different and wtf I keep stalling for time?

Well I'll answer #2 first, because I need to make this long so you guys can review and all that stuff. For question #1, here's what happened (again)

Sonic broke through the wall and Eggman talked about his plan as usual. But when he pressed that button, we got transferred to 3 different dimensions (Different Fanfic, different time). Then everyone got into Chris' dimension... More or less...

(Introduction short, 2 chapters uploaded every time I update!


	2. Chapter 1: Let's take

Chapter 1:Let's Take a... _ _?

(Notes: Chapter names will be at the bottom, the top name is what you're trying to guess, just look at the bottom to spoil the chapter.)

Weirdness comes in many forms, and I do mean many... Here's what happened...

I woke up and saw lights coming and I ran away onto the sidewalk, and realized something... "Why was I running so fast?" I know that Sonic was training me, but still, I haven't been training that long... Then I was talking to myself "Did something happen?" Then I noticed that my voice was different. You can all guess what happened to me so let's all just skip it.

Race cars started chasing me, but I outran the easily with my new speed. I ran, and ran, and ran until the end of the road. I fell into a pool and a boy named Chris saved me. After that I dried myself and started thinking. "Where are the others? Who has my body? Why is Sonic's body so easy to manage?"

(Where Sonic is)

"(Moaning) Wonder where Tai- wait... What's wrong with my voice?"

(Knuckles)

"Wherever Tails is... He's gonna pay... Why would he give me Amy's body?"

(Amy)

"What is a F***ing Echidna?"

(Back to Tails)

"We probably need to find the rest of my friends Chris." I said to him "We probably should, but you're on the news everywhere!" Chris said "Don't worry... I can run at Supersonic speeds, just tell me where to go and I'll run there." I told him "You can't go without me! I'm a main character now!" He said "How does having me fall into you pool make you a main character? I asked "Ummmmm... Plot development?" He said "Fine, let's watch the news." I said "Why I'm just a kid! Kids hate the news!" Chris whined "Like you said, Plot development, plus, it says so in the script!"I told him  
>"Fine, but if I learn anything..." he said<p>

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, and guess what? I'M BORED!" Chris complained for about 3 hours "Aren't you looking at the TV?" I said "Noooooooooo…" He said "There's a F***ing Rabbit with a chao there!" I said "Oh, we should go there!" He said "… No S*** Sherlock" I told him "Are you always going to be like this?" He asked "Just until the 2nd chapter!" I told him. We then left and went to where the government was keeping Cream, a lab disguised as a cake factory! When we got there it smelled like icing and computers on fire, I should know, I had a big moment with that. Anyways we found Cream and Cheese about to be scanned and the whole facility crashed. We got them and crashed through a wall that looked metal, but it was actually paper thin! I landed on the tornado with Sonic driving it, it seemed weird seeing myself… I'll just run it off later.

Chapter 1: Let's Take a New Body!


End file.
